1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of organizing and playing data.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that are subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all rights whatsoever.
2. Description of Related Art
The personal computer has become a resource for entertainment as well as traditional data processing functionality. In many cases, the personal computer has replaced home stereo systems as a source of audio entertainment. Many users have replaced hard copies of books and magazines with electronic copies often referred to as reading materials for review via a computer. Another popular use for personal computers is the presentation of media information and entertainment.
Often, the providing of media entertainment, such as audio or video entertainment, occurs via a network, such as the internet. Certain web sites are known for the availability of video clips of movies and television programs, or audio program files, that a computer user can view, listen to, and possibly purchase. In some cases, television or radio networks provide web sites devoted to their own shows or to a single show. Many times a web site is designed to provide an “enhanced” experience in real time during the broadcast of a television program. Such enhanced features may include comprehensive statistics in the case of sporting events, commercial tie-in and purchase opportunities in the case of entertainment programs, play-along quizzes, or even competition during game shows.
In some cases, additional media content is made available to internet users between broadcasts of programs to promote interest, loyalty, and viewing opportunities, when a program is not otherwise airing. There are a number of disadvantages with many of the current systems for obtaining such content via the internet as will be described below.
A number of web sites purport to provide a central location where a variety of media can be obtained and experienced by a user on a personal computer via a network. A disadvantage with many of these sites is a failure to provide a consistent interface for content from different sources. Another disadvantage is the failure to provide to the user only content that is actually playable by the user. Often the user is prompted to mistakenly buy player capability that the user doesn't want or need.
Certain web sites purport to provide a portal or central location for accessing media data and content from a variety of sources, including from different networks and internet media sources. A problem for a user on such a site is the inconsistency of the presented interface for different content. In a typical situation, a user may elect to view a content clip from a program from one of the broadcast networks. When the clip is selected, the user may actually be transferred to the network's own web site for viewing of the clip.
When the user is transferred, the entire interface for viewing clips is often changed to the interface supported by the source site. This diminishes the viewing experience for the user and requires the user to pay extra attention to where navigation and activation controls are located in order to effectively use the site for viewing of content.
Another problem occurs when a user is part of a tiered membership or subscription service on a portal site. Lower tiers of membership may have restrictions on which content is available. When the portal switches the user to the content source site, the user may be presented with all possible content, even though the user is able to view only a subset of the listed content. This diminishes the user's experience because the user is made aware of a limited experience.
Finally, the user may be referred to data that is not playable on the user's currently installed content player. The user may be presented with a list of available content that does not indicate which player is used or required to play the content. When a user selects a clip or content that requires a player that the user does not currently have, the user may be directed to a site where a new player can be obtained. Often these sites are confusing. A free player is often available, but the user is urged to purchase a “professional” or “full featured” version of a player not really needed for the clip that the user wants to play. Often the user mistakenly purchases the “for purchase” player instead of simply accepting the free player.